Different Command
Sulu couldn’t understand why they had bothered negotiating with the Halkans, he was quite happy to wipe them out and then send in a mining party to take the Dilithium they needed. It just wasted time asking for their surrender, he rubbed his right eye which had began to water, catching the scar that ran over his eyebrow down to his lip. He had been close to loosing the eye but McCoy (after a heavy bribe) had managed to repair the damage, it had cost him a lot but to loose the eye would have put him in a worse position. When the Doctor had caught him rubbing it before he had simply cackled and said it was a lesson he’d never forget about letting his guard down. Damn that ensign, she had been willing and pretty but he had let her get far to close with a hidden blade, it was a shame he had to kill her for it, after being sent as a gift to security first though, he smile ruefully and looked at the panel in front of him “Mister Chekov, phaser setting for planetary target A.” Chekov checked the readings in front of him “Co-ordinates seven one two stroke four, Mister Sulu.” Sulu heard the doors open behind him “Port Batteries locked” he turned to see who had entered and saw Uhura glance round and then sit at her station. He smirked and made his way over to her perching himself on the edge of her console “Still no interest, Uhura? Hmm? I could change your mind.” He went to place his hand on her arm but she slapped it away and glared angrily at him “You are away from your post, Mister.” Sulu smiled seemingly spurred on by her attitude “Is the Captain or First Officer here? While they’re away, I’m in charge which means everyone does as I say.” He harshly gripped her right wrist but the doors opened at that moment allowing Kirk to enter. He instantly let her go and sprung to his feet, saluting the Captain. Kirk returned the salute and all officers returned to their posts. Kirk gave Uhura a questioning glance when he saw she was rubbing her wrist but she shook her head to show it was nothing, he nodded and moved closer to her “Communications status.” She looked up answering loudly “No storm damage, sir. All stations report normal.” Then in a quieter tone so they couldn’t be heard “You're ordered to annihilate the Halkan’s unless they comply. No alternative.” Kirk stood back up straightening his sash and made his way to the Captain’s chair. “Phasers locked on target A, approaching optimum range. Commence firing, Captain?” Sulu paused then turned in his seat when he heard no response “Captain?” Kirk was desperately hoping Scotty would pull through he didn’t want to destroy the Halkan’s “Stand by, Mister Sulu.” At Sulu’s questioning glance he continued “I ordered Scott to check the Phaser systems for storm damage” Sulu nodded and turned back to his console. Kirk let out a breath and waited for Scott’s call, hoping he had managed to put the phaser banks offline. Scott had made his way to engineering, a few people had saluted him though not as many as he had seen salute the Captain. He had seen a few of his engineers who usually smiled in greeting, scowl and generally look like they would kill him in his sleep if they could…which judging by what he had seen so far was likely, he shuddered at the thought. He made his way to the Main Phaser Power Control room but on entering met a large security guard he had never seen before “Can I help you sir?” Scott calmly looked over the Phaser controls “I've been ordered to check phaser couplings for possible damage by the storm.” The guard brushed the phaser at his side but didn’t remove it “Do you have authorisation from Security Chief Sulu, sir?” Scott looked offended at the tone “The Captain ordered me to.” The guard lowered his hand from the phaser and moved to a comms panel “I’ll have to check sir” Scotty waved his hand and shook his head interrupting the guard “Never mind. I'll attend to it.” He turned and left the phaser room and headed to a communication panel outside. “Scott to Captain Kirk” Kirk’s voice responded “Kirk here.” Scotty tried to hold back a sigh “Phaser report, sir. No damage.” Kirk repressed a grimace, “Very good. Thank you, Mister Scott. Kirk out.” Kirk closed the channel, he needed to think of a way to stop this, he turned to see Gary entering the bridge and watched him as he stepped up to the Captain’s chair “Well looks like I’m just in time to see the fireworks” Kirk glanced up at him trying not glare. As he lowered his gaze he caught a flash of green on the hem of the gold sash. Gary followed Kirks gaze “Oh, I was asking Spock why his calculations were out.” Kirk clenched his jaw but continued in a conversational tone “They were out?” Gary shook his head “Not if you ask him but I finally got him to admit he hadn’t taken account of how strong the storm would be” Kirk got to his feet in anger “and where is Spock now?” Gary took a step back raising his hands in a placating manner “Hey I left him conscious you can ask him yourself if you want” Kirk nodded “I just might do that” Sulu took that moment to interrupt “I am locked onto Halkan city sir, shall I commence fire?” Kirk shook his head “Belay that order” he turned to Uhura “Contact the Halkan council. I wish to talk to them again.” Uhura pressed a few buttons on her console “Captain, I have the leader of the Halkan Council waiting on channel B.” Kirk nodded “Onscreen” Tharn appeared on the view screen, he looked thinner and paler than the one from their universe. Kirk took a breath “It is useless to resist us.” Tharn nodded sadly “We do not resist you.” “You have twelve hours to consider your position.” Tharn shook his head “Twelve hours, Captain Kirk, or twelve thousand. We are ethically compelled to deny your demand for our Dilithium crystals, for you would use their power to destroy.” Kirk was getting desperate “We will level your planet and take what we want. That is destruction. You will die as a race.” Tharn nodded sadly in resignation “Then so be it Captain” The screen went blank leaving silence on the bridge, Gary stepped forward “Twelve hours?” Kirk glared at Gary “I have my reasons, and I'll make them clear to you in my own good time. Mr Sulu, power phasers down” Sulu looked a little uncomfortable but nodded “Aye Sir” Kirk moved towards the lift “Hold position and do not fire on the Halkan’s without my explicit order, I shall be in my quarters. Lieutenant Uhura, send a message to Doctor McCoy and Mister Scott I wish to see them. Join us when you’re done.” She nodded and began working on her console. Gary nodded: “Aye sir” he glanced to Chekov who pressed a few commands on his own console then left with Kirk. Gary smiled in satisfaction as the lift doors closed. He could wait and once the Captain was out the way he would burn the whole damn planet. Category:Star Trek Fanfiction